It is well known to provide a plurality of leads on a lead frame and to encapsulate such leads in a plastic housing. Typically, an electronic circuit, such as a thick film hybrid circuit, is mounted on the leadframe prior to encapsulation. During the encapsulating process, the leads are often subject to forces which result in the leads becoming mis-aligned, deformed or out of relative position with respect to each other. As a result, the leads do not correctly align with mating contacts of an associated device. In prior attempts to avoid such mis-alignment, the leads of a lead frame have been pre-molded with a plastic member intended to position the leads in intended alignment. The lead frame with the pre-molded member is thereafter fully molded into a completed housing. This pre-molding operation does not wholly eliminate the problem of mis-alignment as the pre-molding process itself can cause mis-alignment of the leads.